Survival Of A TimeLord
by SonicFanLegend
Summary: Lucas- a survivor of the Last Great Time War, is on the search for his great-great-granddad in his TARDIS, but soon finds that a survivor of the war has consequences for his life...


Burning, screaming, and laser fire.

The air trenches had failed.

Spewing in were a wave of metal, hellish beings into the citadel of Arcadia.

The last days of the Time War.

Breathlessly and anxiously, at a crazy running pace, he ran into the TARDIS depot to escape but why was this?

Separation.

Lucas; his home crushed to its foundations as he fled his own path.

Separated from his family seemingly...

Forever.

A psychological conflict of regret and his own selfishness, in this matter of individual survival, agonised his head as he ran.

Burning, screaming, and laser fire.

Yes- Lucas wasn't the family-loving type, but at the same time, he felt a very stiff load of guilt for departing from them by his own choice.

But no!

'This is a warzone for goodness sake', he thought to smoothen down his guilt. 'I'm not going to do die here and now. I can't. Can I? I must get to the depot.I must- I must!'

"Oi- lad! Lucas isn't it? What the hell are you going?!"

The guard at the depot entrance blocked Lucas's path with his bold presence.

"Please! Just Please, sir! The Daleks are here, " Lucas said, without the courage to budge past the guard to a random TARDIS.

"Even now, young sir, I cannot allow you to escape! If I allow you to, everyone else will want t-"

The guard stopped explaining and gazed at a swarm of civilians in the distance running for the depot; obviously to escape aboard a TARDIS.

Even the faintest EXTERMINATE!

Burning, screaming, and laser fire.

'Right now or never!' Lucas's mind urged.

Lucas with all his strength threw the guard to the ground whilst he was distracted by the crowd of Time Lords running for their lives, and hastily picked a TARDIS.

Lucas had escaped burning, screaming, and laser fire.

This was all quickly to become but fragments in his memory.

"Right then- doors shut. Good. Now then-".

Rushing around the pulsation of a glow console with fear in his voice, Lucas was trying so very hard to remember the way his great- great- granddad had shown him so long ago in the dire situation of setting off the TARDIS as far from the doomed Gallifrey as quick as he could.

"Dear- dear this so- I'm damn scared. Why- why did I leave them? No. It wasn't my fault. I had to leave; life or death. Anywho I must go! Common now TARDIS! Let's do this".

With a riskful flick of an array of vibrant levers, the column at the centre of the console with a delicate emerald aura begun to have smaller components inside itself move up and down like pistons, and occupied by a beautiful screeching of an engine to indicate a safe take off.

He had done it; safely flying through the time-space vortex in a cruise mode.

No more war.

And more to the point, no more dreaded Daleks.

But his family...and slowly an anger of a controversy in Lucas' head arose to a point it became he had to make a firm decision in what he believed to fit the way he was acting upon fleeing the war regardless of family left behind.

His mother's voice; 'This way- hurry it's going to fall!' moments before the house fell apart to Dalek fire, and his face begun to look obviously unsettled and nervous looking, as if to start crying...

"Well I hope they find a way. My mum, my da-" and he left that sentence unfinished as he looked at himself in the reflection of the glossy console surface and shed a tear to a point it all seemed to flush out radically as he bent on the console in much more tears.

Yes- he was fleeing without his family and not stopping as he wanted to be strong and cave in on 'survival of the fittest', but never to the point he would not dismiss his loving, and caring family after his escape.

After several minutes leaning on the console he rose; wiping away a few last tears as he decided it was time to move on.

'Sadly but strongly' as Lucas told himself there and many times before, but then-

"Wait what was that?" Lucas stiffly gave a wondered frown look as he had accidently leaned on a button and released it whilst he rose up standing.

"HELLO I AM THE INTERFACE OF TYPE-42 NO#0240! HOW MAY I BE OF SERVICE?"

Flickering a metre or two besides Lucas into life, a blue hologram of a fair, straight-faced, noble time lord lady had appeared.

Now before giving the urging command to turn off the interface, an idea in his gloomy head alit with blaze as he came to facts.

Lucas couldn't barely fly a TARDIS to an intermediate level, and besides lessons long ago from his great- great granddad, his race merely watched over space-time, and it wasn't in their custom to mass produce TARDIS's for what they would likely call 'meddling in the affairs that don't concern their omnipotence'.

He could use this to help him fly the TARDIS overtime, then talking to himself as Lucas usually did for self-comfort, a better idea came into his head concerning his great- great granddad.

And only one of his family members owns a TARDIS- well he says he owns it...

"Wait a second.. yes that's a better idea. Interface, could you locate a family member for me? He owns another TARDIS you see and I really need to find him," Lucas struggled slightly in his speech as the hologram was so realistic as if talking to one of his elders; a high member of the Time Lord council.

"I AM SORRY- I CANNOT GRANT YOUR COMMAND. I HAVE BEEN RECENTLY TAKEN INTO THE TARDIS DEPOT FOR REPAIRS ON MY TARDIS CLOUD CONNECTION, SO THEREFORE I CANNOT LOCATE YOUR FAMILY MEMBER," replied the interface with no more than a tiny frown to show but little sign of emotion.

Lucas put his head down in guilt and disappointment, but quickly lifted up and said with a smirk, "Ok, interface. I have another request- well a pretty big one really. Can you teach me how to use the TARDIS? Can I also ask for a drink, some galatic currency, a bedroom- oh there's so much I need to do".

"AS YOU COMMAND...MAY I RECORD THE NAMES OF THE NEW PILOTS INTO MY MEMORY BANKS?" asked the interface.

"My name is Lucas," he bluntly replied.

"THAT IS ALL? NO SURNAME?"

Before the thought cast him into a dreadful daydream he smiled at the interface.

His surname? No! He couldn't.

"My surname is not important".

"YOUR NAME HAS BEEN SAVED. WHAT DO YOU WANT NEXT WITHIN MY CAPABILITIES?"


End file.
